Kagetora Aida
|kanji = 相田 景虎 |gender = Male |age = 40s |blood type = A |height = 181 cm (5' 11") |weight = 75 kg (165 lbs) |birthday = February 6, Aquarius |team = Loosely Affiliated with Seirin |job = Trainer |talent = Ability Scan |first appearance manga = Chapter 42 |first appearance anime = Episode 2 |anime voice = Shinichiro Miki}} Kagetora Aida (相田 景虎 Aida Kagetora) is Riko Aida's father. He is a sports trainer and a former basketball player for the Japanese national team. Appearance Riko's dad is middle-aged. He has short, light brown hair. He has darker eyebrows and sports a trimmed beard. He is seen wearing regular clothes, at the training camp he wore a black shirt and training pants. Personality Kagetora is a typical overprotective father. He adores his daughter very much and wants to protect her from harm. As a sports trainer, he is also strict and extreme, threatening Seirin to kill them if they lay a hand on his daughter, even pulling out a gun when he suspected that one of Seirin's players peeked on Riko in the bath.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 111, page 7 He has a habit of giving people nicknames such as "Four-eyes" (Hyūga), "Pretty boy" (Izuki) and "Ditzy boy" (Kiyoshi).Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 5 History When Kagetora took on Hyūga, Kiyoshi reveals that Kagetora was once a basketball player in the Japanese national team.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 111, page 15 During this time, he befriended the current main teams' coaches: Takeuchi, Nakatani, Harasawa, Shirogane, and Araki. When he later quit basketball, he started working as a sports trainer, specializing in muscle, condition training and setting up training menus. He often took his daughter with him at his workplace, where she learned her Scan ability.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 15 It has also been implied that he used to be a basketball coach. Plot Interhigh preliminaries Final league While Riko was getting ready in her room, her father suddenly enters and scares her. Riko yells that he should have knocked and Kagetora notices that she stayed up all night, preparing for Seirin's matches in the Interhigh preliminaries. He says that it's bad for her skin. Riko talks about their competition and how tired she is, and goes to take a shower, but Kagetora interrupts her by saying she forgot her panties, holding them in his hands. This leads to Riko punching him in the face and yelling at him to leave her room.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 42, page 6 Summer Training Camp He pulls up in his car when he brings his daughter to the summer training camp building. He tells Seirin to do their best and adds that if they touch his daughter, "he is going to kill them".Kuroko no Basuke chapter 59, page 5 He leaves after that, leaving a scared Hyūga behind. Winter Training Camp When Seirin enters the gym for their training camp, they encounter Kagetora who tells them to not yet put on their basketball shoes. Hyūga asks why he is here and Kagetora explains that he agreed to train him at his daughter's request.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 111, page 6 Kawahara and Fukuda realize that Kagetora will be their temporary trainer. Kagetora then pulls out a gun and asks who peeked on Riko at the bath, and threatens to shoot the culprit in the head. The Seirin members all deny that someone peeked on Riko and Kagetora says that he's the only one who can look at Riko's body, causing Riko to get mad and throw a ball at his head. He remembers Riko wanting to become his bride and Riko yells that that was when she was still a kid. Kagetora moves on and orders the players to take off their shirts. He uses his Scan ability on them and judges they are indeed pretty good. He divides Seirin into two group and orders Hyūga's group to be the "cops" and Izuki's group to be the "robbers". He orders them to hunt each other down in the mountain woods.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 111, page 9 While Seirin is running, Riko deduces that her father used the fartlek technique. She explains it and Kagetora is amazed by her knowledge and wants to hug her, which she denies by force. Kagetora explains that their bodies are still stiff, and that they need to traing their body to mixed up their muscles in. Seirin returns from their running and Kagetora says that that was just the warmup and that he will tell them what they need to work on. He explains that they need to improve their individual players' strength. He says that just friendship isn't enough to be called "teamwork" and that individual improvement comes first and that teamwork evolves from that.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 111, page 12 He picks out Hyūga from the group and tells him his drive against Sakurai in Serin's match against Tōō in the Interhigh was a dumb move. He tells him he shouldn't have gone in against such an opponent with his weakest skill. He emphasizes Hyūga's role in matches, as Seirin's lifeline. He concludes that Hyūga should learn to shoot whenever possible, not to only rely on screens. He takes a ball and goes up against him. As Hyūga was guarding a meter away, Kagetora suddenly pulls up for a shot and scores. He says that it's not about speed and that even Hyūga can do it. He then announces to the entire Seirin team that for the next month, he'll train them on their special moves and individual capabilities.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 111, page 17 He first taught Hyūga how to perform the Barrier Jumper. He explains that Hyūga should leave his center of gravity behind to take such a fast step backwards. This is because it takes too much power to move the center of gravity with you and it slows you down. Hyūga tried multiple times, but apparently failed a lot, as Kagetora had to push him to try again and again.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 118, page 1 He also trained Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi's training consisted of muscle building and the teaching of his Vice Claw, with the help of grabbing a large rock. Further, Kagetora explained to his daughter how to release Kagami's full strength by taking Kuroko out of the game, because Kuroko was holding Kagami back.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 121, page 11 Winter Cup Round 1 Kagetora appears at the Winter Cup before Seirin's first match against Tōō Academy. It appears that he just arrived in time, wearing a white suit with a dark maroon shirt under it. He also wears more fashionable glasses and a gold necklace. He takes his seat in the audience and sees Katsunori Harasawa coaching Tōō. He is amused by this and thinks it's no wonder Tōō is so strong. Masaaki Nakatani then raises his voice and tells Kagetora he's noisy as usual. Kagetora recognizes him and calls him Ma-Boy, while Masaaki begging him to not call him that in front of his players. As Masaaki asks why Tora is here, he answers that he wanted to see his disciple's match even though he only followed them for a month. Ma-Boy wonders if Tora won't return to being a coach and Tora says he isn't good enough and that Riko has taken his place.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 115, page 5 He says that he taught Seirin all he could and all that's left, is to watch Seirin. Later, when Kagami goes up against Aomine, he comments that his win or loss could determine the entire match. When Kagami runs a simulation of the battle in his head with his high level tactical battle and passes to Izuki, Kagetora seems relieved. Skill :Note: the above parameters refer to his current standards of ability. Basketball skills Kagetora is a former player for the Japanese national team, enough evidence that he was and possibly still is an excellent basketball player. He knows a lot about basketball and has good insight of a team's game and a player's skill.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 59, page 5 He has taught Hyūga the Barrier Jumper, Kiyoshi the Vice Claw and Izuki the Eagle Spear. Despite his older age, his physical ability, technique, stamina and mental strength are still top notch. Scan He has the same ability as his daughter Riko, that is to be able to scan someone's body and estimate that body's capabilities, from the height to muscle mass and flexibility.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 111, page 8 He learned this by being a sports trainer for many years. Trivia *In one of the bloopers, instead of using a pistol to threaten the Seirin players, he used a rocket launcher. *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: **He has interests in cars and drifting is his specialty. He also puts his daughter, Riko above everything else. **His favourite food is meat with bell peppers. **His motto: "Treating others well also means treating yourself well" . **It is also mentioned that during his days as a basketball player, he used to play in the small forward position. *In Replace IV, it's revealed that he and Genta used to be love rivals of Riko's mother. References Navigation ja:相田景虎 Category:Characters Category:Seirin High Category:Trainers